


No Fairytale Endings

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beheading, Bestiality, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Large Insertion, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Ruby fails to defeat a certain Grimm she had not faced before - and gets turned into a flesh cocksleeve.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	No Fairytale Endings

Ruby Rose dashed through the forest on the outskirts of Vale. She and the rest of team RNJR had noticed signs of increased Grimm activity in the area - and had split up to find the monsters more quickly. Now, the black-haired girl had picked up some very fresh tracks - and set off in the direction they had led her. Each step she took was bringing her closer and closer to the monsters she was chasing - a confident smirk on her lips as she thought of the upcoming battle with anticipation. The bird-like Grimm flying over her head in the same direction as she was only made her more sure of the direction she was headed in. Before long, she had noticed smoke in the distance - and as the huntress moved towards it, she quickly came to a stop as she found herself at the edge of a steep cliff.

Looking down, she could see that the smoke was coming from what looked like an average-sized village. Some of the houses were on fire - and there was some burning debris on the streets, too. She could see Grimm moving around freely in the streets… Her stomach turning as she saw them throw themselves onto the small figures which could only be people. She needed to get there, the sooner the better… Fortunately, the flapping of wings told her there were some Nevermores flying towards the village too - Ruby jumping up and latching with her scythe onto one of the winged monsters to get to the village quicker. The Grimm swung its talons at her a few times, trying to get her off - Ruby activating her Semblance and scattering into roses in order to avoid its attacks. Some of them did connect, though - Ruby’s skirt ripped open at the side, exposing more of the black-haired girl’s thighs. 

As the flying monsters made their way to the village, Ruby pressed a trigger on the Crescent Rose - the scythe’s blade chopping off the Nevermore’s wing clean. Detaching from it, Ruby flew towards the ground - activating her Semblance on the way down to deal with the impact. Landing in the village’s main square, Ruby crushed a small statue that happened to be underneath her - the head of the stone woman thrown off as the rest of her body shattered to pieces. She couldn’t help but follow the head with her gaze for a moment - watching it bounce a few times before coming to a stop as it hit the paw of a Beowolf. As the animal stepped to the side, crushing the statue’s head into dust with its limb, Ruby dashed towards him - activating her Semblance on the way.

The stream of roses hit the monster before Ruby regained her proper form, slashing at the Beowolf with her scythe - the animal’s body falling apart and fading away as her precise strike killed it. But that was just one of the Grimm - and there were far more in the village. With the Crescent Rose in full swing, the huntress began slicing away through the various gathered monsters - eager to bring an end to the group and finally bring some peace to the village. Her weapon cut through Grimm after Grimm - the sounds of the battle bringing more monsters in her direction. Ruby was able to dispatch them with ease, killing most of the monsters before they could even start their attack on her. Some of them did get to lunge at her - but without any success, as the black-haired girl was able to meet them mid-air with her scythe, taking them down. Only a few of the monsters managed to actually land a hit on her - their claws opening a few shallow slices across her black outfit and the bare skin of her upper arms and legs.

Before long, the main square was empty - and the few streets Ruby could see from her position seemed clear of the monsters as well. Ruby doubted that the Grimm were all gone from the village - she’d need to carry out a proper search with her team to truly make sure of that. But, at least for now, it seemed the coast was clear - giving Ruby a momentarily respite. One which she wanted, too - she had spotted something which had caught her attention during the fight, and she wanted to check it out now.

Going in the direction she remembered, Ruby soon came across the object of her attention - what seemed to have once been a young woman. What remained of her clothes painted the girl as one of the villagers - but her clothes were mostly scattered. From below them showed the girl’s naked body - her snatch overflowing with semen and trickles of her virginal blood. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts - bruises that also followed to the girl’s modest breasts. But the worst was the girl’s face - her eyes wide open, her pupils narrow, her cheeks stained with half-dry tears. Her mouth was open with her final scream - drool pouring out of the corners of it as well as her nose. The girl’s throat had been ripped off clean - with teeth marks obviously belonging to one of the wolves near the wound. The head was barely holding on to the rest of the girl’s body by a scrap of skin and flesh - plenty of blood littering the ground around it.

The sight of the girl’s corpse was, to Ruby, the mark of her failure. She had failed to protect the unknown girl… She had gotten here too late, and as a result that village girl had been killed. And who knew what other horrors the Grimm had unleashed on the other villagers - with this girl had been raped before her death, seemed that the Grimm had reached new depths of depravity. The lack of other corpses could be a good sign… But what if the monsters were still toying with some of their other captives? That filled Ruby with fresh vigor to keep searching for any Grimm which had not been drawn to her yet… But first, she needed to pay her respects to the dead girl.

Dropping to one knee, Ruby reached for the villager’s face - her hand brushing against the dead girl’s chin. She was able to wipe the blood and tears off the girl’s cheeks as she moved her fingers towards her eyes - lowering her eyelids so that her eyes would close.

“I’m sorry….”

The black-haired girl apologized to the corpse - knowing that with her failure to save her, the girl’s face would be joining the faces that had been haunting her ever since the Fall of Beacon. Getting back up, Ruby stared at the dead girl’s corpse for a little longer to commit it to her memory - before something came flying and crashed straight into her face.

Ruby stumbled backwards in a stunned stupor - her head slowly turning upwards to see that there were more bricks flying through the air towards her. She was barely able to duck to avoid one, but the next one caught her straight in the stomach - Ruby doubling over at the heavy blow. But despite that she managed to keep standing - sending herself into a dash to the side to avoid more projectiles coming her way.

Looking in the direction they were coming from, Ruby was able to see what had been throwing them. There was a large Grimm holding on to the top of the village’s clock tower - chucking brick after brick from the building at her. It was not a type of Grimm Ruby had seen before - with impressively long and muscular both upper and lower limbs. As well as a cock that seemed rather large, too, even in its current limp state - Ruby cursing herself for even letting her eyes wander towards the monster’s crotch. The monster was a Beringel - and Ruby was about to learn just how strong it could be.

Even with her head a little hazy from the earlier direct hit, Ruby was able to approach the tower without getting hit again - before springing into the air while activating her Semblance. The huntress turned into a stream of flowers that split into three - the Griimm unable to tell, which way she was going to attack from. The streams rejoined right behind its back - Ruby emerging behind the monster and delivering a strong smack to the back of the monster’s head. As the monster was sent tumbling down, it crashed into the ground below - sending a cloud of dust into the air along with some knocked-off pieces of the cobbled street. Ruby’s landing resulted in even more of that - the black-haired girl covered with a vision-impairing cloud of grit.

But that didn’t stop the monster from getting closer to her. Ruby could hear it heavy steps from somewhere close - but the girl was unable to see it. The monster wasn’t one to conceal its presence for long, though - making the huntress painfully aware of where it was, as its fist slammed directly into her head. Her body flickered red for a moment as she used her Semblance defensively - but it didn’t protect her from the full strength of the attack. The black-haired girl was sent flying, smashing through the door to the tower the Beringel had attacked her from before - Ruby having received a concussion as her body collapsed into a heap in the doorway.

Shakily lifting herself up - her scythe serving her as a crutch - Ruby let out a panicked gasp as she saw how large the new Grimm really was. The monster was looking directly at her with its glowing red eye - taunting her by slamming its large fists into its own chest as it saw her looking at it. Then, it lunged towards her - Ruby only barely able to launch herself in the air as well, barely passing over the monster as its fists slammed into where she just had been. Turning on the spot, Ruby sliced at the Beringel’s back - the Crescent Rose slicing into the monster’s hip. However, the monster was completely unphased by her attack - turning around to face her. With her weapon still stuck in the monster’s body, and Ruby unwilling to let go of it, she was unable to get away from the monster in time - letting it grab her by the head and lift her off the ground. She could only gasp in shock as she felt its titanic grip on both sides of her skull - her already wounded head starting to ache much more. Her hands shot towards the Beringel’s arm, trying to push it away from her - but Ruby’s strength meant nothing when compared to the monster’s. Ruby just kicked away at the air a few times as the monster held her - the Grimm winding up for a punch, then smashing its other fist into Ruby’s athletic form. Her body shimmered in red at the moment of impact - but once again, the Beringel’s strength was simply too much for Ruby to take. The huntress screamed out as she felt the fist crack into her chest - several of her ribs cracking at the impact. The girl went limp in the monster’s hand - roughed up beyond the point of any further struggles. 

Kicking away the girl’s scythe, the monster released its hold on Ruby’s head - the huntress’s limp form dropping to the ground. She wouldn’t stay uncoutched for long - the Beringel immediately reaching for her body. Ruby felt its rough fingers be dragged across her thigh - the fingers latching onto the split created by the Nevermore’s claws earlier in order to rip her skirt apart completely. Without it, the girl’s hips and thighs were completely uncovered - as well as her pair of simple red panties. Ruby couldn’t help but blush at having her underwear exposed like that - her blush only growing stronger as the Grimm’s fingers touched more of her body. The Beringel’s fingers rubbed against her stomach before moving to her sizable bust. Ruby groaned in agony at the monster’s touch - the pressure put onto her boobs causing her broken ribs to ache again.

After poking her tits with its large fingers, the Grimm scratched at the straps at the front of her corset - its nail able to slip underneath the tiny ropes. Tugging downwards, it was able to make each and every one of them snap. With them no longer holding the corset apart, the piece of clothing opened up - enough for the Beringel to simply slip its fingers into the opening and rip it off in full. The decreased pressure on her midsection helped alleviate some of the pain - but having more of her skin be revealed wasn’t something Ruby welcomed. Her bare belly showed some bruises - and her red bra was exposed, too. Ruby grit her teeth as the monster poked her titties again a few times - before quickly removing her bra.

“H-hey! Leave them alone!”

Ruby barked at him, but the monster ignored her - her tits spilling free as the red piece of lingerie was ripped apart. The sight of her medium-sized breasts was enough to excite the monster - its arousal easily noticable to the huntress. She had spotted its limp dick before… And now, Ruby would be shown just how impressive the Beringel’s cock truly was. It throbbed and grew… And throbbed and grew… And throbbed and grew… Ending up with something just as long as her entire torso, and fatter than either of the girl’s impressive thighs. Ruby just stared at it in disbelief - disgust running through her as precum flowed out of the tip of the monster’s cock and splashed down onto her bare stomach and boobs in large droplets. Surely… The Grimm wasn’t going to try to rape her with it, was it? There was no way it was ever going to fit! But that dead village girl had shown that these Grimm wouldn’t shy away from sexually abusing their prey… Even at the cost of said prey’s life.

Ruby’s panties were brutally tugged down her legs - the ape-like monster just ripping them off as they came to a stop upon reaching her high boots. Her cheeks flushed up as the cold evening air brushed against her cunt - confirming what the monster’s intentions were.

“It won’t fit!”

She screamed as the monster lifted her by her long cloak, letting most of Ruby’s body dangle from below - the sides of the huntress’s head wrapped in the red cloth. The Beringel’s other hand grabbed it’s dick - helping it towards Ruby’s snatch as the monster lowered the black-haired girl. With her body mostly unresponsive, Ruby could only barely kick at the monster’s cock - and as her massive boots hit the dick’s sides, it only caused more precum to gush onto her legs. The huntress’s face shifted in terror as she weakly shook her head, trying to convince the Grimm not to go with it - her pleas falling on deaf ears.

Her thighs were pushed apart by the monster’s cock - fully lubed up with the ape-like monster’s slimy precum. A shiver went up her body as she felt the tip of the monster’s cock prod against her pussy - with more and more pressure against her entrance. She could feel a tiny bit of it slip in between her pussy lips as they stretched wide enough to let him slip in - but they were already stretched to their very limits. But that was something only she knew - and the monster didn’t. And even if it did, it wouldn’t care. It simply grabbed Ruby by her ankles and pulled her downward while ramming its pelvis upward - the head of its cock slamming into the stretch of skin between her slit and anus. The pressure on there was simply overwhelming - and before long, Ruby felt the skin and flesh there start to give in - her body ripping open as her cunt and ass were forcefully joined together, creating one giant fuckhole.

Ruby screamed in agony as the Grimm finally managed to enter her far-too-small body - pain unlike anything she had felt before coming from her torn ass. The monster’s cock carried a wad of crushed flesh on the tip - and, as the monster gruelingly pushed it further in, Ruby’s womb and rectum had been filled with her own flesh. She screamed as it rammed further in still, sending more of her meat up the huntress’s guts - the cock inside her ramming into the bottom wall of her abdominal cavity while pumping more of her meat into the two open holes. Her stomach swelled slightly, Ruby watching it distend in surprise - but the worst was yet to come.

After another strong thrust, the monster’s cock was finally able to enter her belly proper. With the massive girth prying her legs apart, they finally popped out of their sockets - each of them leaving with a loud pop. Her womb had been squashed against the walls of her stomach before bursting open in an agonizing explosion of her own crushed flesh, filling her belly with more and more meat that shouldn’t be there. The cock speared through her intestines - tearing the ones directly in its path and taking some of them with it while squashing the rest of them against the walls of her stomach. 

The many organs standing in the cock’s path were little more than puny roadblocks, roadblocks that were quickly grinded into simple mincemeat as the monster’s cock rammed into them over and over. Ruby’s belly began to balloon out in full - her stomach filled to the brim with her own destroyed insides and the massive shaft impaling her. Her stomach was just one massive source of agony, agony that easily blended together - coming in stronger and weaker pulses that matched the pace of the monster’s thrusts. Each of those thrusts forced a new gush of crushed insides out of the massive hole between her broken legs - showering Ruby’s legs and the ground below them with what had been the contents of the girl’s stomach.

Tears flowed freely from Ruby’s silver eyes, running down the sides of her face and from her chin onto her bare chest. She sobbed in between pained screams - her head just hanging down limply, letting her watch as more and more of her body was slowly destroyed. Looking up, she could stare directly at the face at the monster raping her - the Beringel giving her a teethy grin that exposed it’s large fangs. 

As she mustered some strength to lift her head, her silver eyes could look directly into the Grimm’s bright red ones - the girl thinking of the power that laid within her eyes. If she was somehow able to use it, she’d be able to dispose of the monster even in a state like this… But she still had no idea how to control her powers. If she was stronger, if she knew better how to use her own body… Then she’d still be able to get out of this situation. But she didn’t - and she was paying the price for her own weakness. Just like the villager girl she was too late to save, Ruby was powerless to save herself too - her tears growing far stronger as the black-haired girl was forced to accept she could do nothing but wait as this new Grimm fucked her to death.

With the contents of her stomach sufficiently squashed together, and as if in response to her looking directly at him with her terrifying silver eyes, the Beringel pulled on her broken legs again - dragging Ruby further onto its deadly dick. Her midsection almost burst open with the sheer volume of what was being forced through it - Ruby’s body barely holding together. She was too weak to even scream anymore - just groaning as the cock slipped into her ribcage.

The bones that the monster’s early attacks had broken suddenly began aching again - with pain far stronger than before as her lungs were suddenly pressed against them. It made breathing that much harder for her... The huntress began to cough - spitting out blood from between her lips as the monster’s dick traveled up through her ribcage. Her heart barely avoided getting squashed, touching directly against the monster’s cock - Ruby able to feel some of the veins on it slide against her blood pump as it started beating even more rapidly to move what little oxygen she could still get around her body. On the outside, her chest had swollen too - her perky titties sticking out far away from her chest as they were given a firm foundation of cock within her body.

Her esophagus was far too thin to contain the monster’s erection - ripped open as the cock continued up. Her neck expanded a fair bit to let the monster cock up through it - Ruby no longer able to breathe at all as her neck was plugged. Her jaw was dislocated as her mouth was forced to stretch open to let the Grimm’s cockhead through - and with it, a few strands of her own guts escaped through between her lips. The meaty paste that had once been her insides splashed onto her face, too - mixing with the blood that was already covering it. The blood the cock carried was forced out of the holes open in her head - leaking out of her mouth, nostrils, and even her eyes. But those waterworks were not only her blood and tears - some of her digestive fluids somehow made their way out of those holes as well. They left small burns across the skin of Ruby’s cheeks - but at that point, a little more pain made no difference for her. 

Ruby looked down at the massive dick that had emerged from between her lips with disbelief. With the various liquids pooling in her eyes, she had a hard time even seeing it. This couldn’t be happening to her… This had to be a bad dream… She failed, she failed, she failed… And now she was dying for it. “Sister… Blake… Weiss… Father…” Their faces flashed before her eyes as she had to accept she’d never meet them again. “Jaune… Nora… Ren…” Her current team members crossed between her eyes as well. “Mom…” Just like her mother, she’d die in the line of duty while hunting Grimm. “I’m sorry, everyone…”

Unbeknownst to her, thinking of her loved ones like that was exactly the trigger her Silver Eyes needed to unleash their power. They began to glow - but before they could fully work their magic, the Beringel forced one of its fingers into each of her eye sockets. It knew of the dangers those eyes presented… And the moment it saw something fishy was going on, it simply crushed them. But it drove its fingers a little too deep - Ruby’s eyesight taken away an instant before the fingers smashed through the back of her eye sockets and into her skull. The fingers ended up going into Ruby’s brain - deep enough to kill the girl with the other wounds she had already suffered. The fingers entering her brain caused Ruby to spasm on the cock filling her to the brim - before the black-haired huntress went still forever.

The final shivers of Ruby’s corpse were enough to make the Beringel finally cum - a river of spunk fountaining from Ruby’s open mouth, as well as her nostrils and the hollow holes that had once housed her eyes. The monster’s spunk was dyed red with all the entrails it had already brought up with its cock - a pinkish river of her own bodily fluids mixed in with those of her killers running down the front of her body.

But just one climax wasn’t enough for the ape-like monster to be satisfied. Before long, it began humping its fresh cocksleeve once more - Ruby’s entire body just a flesh condom that the monster kept using. However, as it kept fucking Ruby’s hollowed-out husk, the moster realized just how tight an exit hole her mouth was. It didn’t like being limited like that - its titanic grip closing around Ruby’s head soon after. With a simple tug, it was able to rip Ruby’s head off clean - a small fountain of Ruby’s blood just adding to the girl’s ichor that had already been all over the Beringel’s dick. It had no further use for Ruby’s head - so it threw it away. Ruby’s head flew for a bit before hitting the ground - bouncing off the ruined cobbles a few times just like the head of the statue Ruby had demolished when arriving in the village. Parts of her ruined brain leaked out of her eyeholes, forced outside by the impact - splattering Ruby’s brains across the stones she had walked on not so long ago.

As her head came to a stop, it had already become the object of attention of several lower Grimm. They were drawn to the scene of Ruby’s agonizing demise by her pained screams - but they didn’t participate, as the Beringel had already dealt with the girl. The head, however… It was a prime target for their own carnal urges. Beetle Grimm swarmed Ruby’s head - adjusting themselves to allow as many of them to fuck her head at once as they could. One of them dug below Ruby’s body, shoving its dick into the stump of Ruby’s neck - able to easily reach the back of her throat. Another one climbed on top of her body - slipping its dick in between her parted lips, barely able to balance on top of her unhinged jaw. Two more Beetles climbed on top of her head, one on each side - hammering their pricks into the gaping holes of her eye sockets. Their dicks were able to wreak havoc on what still remained of Ruby’s brain as the four smaller Grimm began raping Ruby’s head - each of her holes quickly becoming an outlet for more Grimm semen.

The Beringel continued to use its cocksleeve as it brought itself off once more. The stump of Ruby’s neck had been torn apart by its large dick as it simply plowed her way through the tight exit this time - what still remained of her torn neck just ripped open with the monstrous dick. Now, it grinded Ruby’s body on its cock with no reservations - bringing it up and down its shaft with impressive speed. Soon enough, the apelike Grimm’s satisfied howls announced its second climax. Its cock tensed up within the Ruby flesh condom, delivering another rich release - most of it splattering onto the ground in front of it.

Two orgasms were all the ape-like monster wanted from its toy, though - so, after the second one, it began getting Ruby’s headless corpse off its prick. In several spots, her skin simply clung to the Grimm’s flesh - its sticky semen almost glueing her corpse to the mostrous ape’s cock. It had to peel her off its cock with plenty of force - having to rip her off completely in some spots. Still, with enough practice, it was able to remove the sack of skin and what still remained of grinded meat - Ruby’s carcass slumping down on the ground below. Pieces of her insides still clung to the Beringel’s cock - the monster wiping all of them into the girl’s red cloak before walking away.

More Grimm raced towards Ruby’s corpse now that her killer was gone. The Beowolves had been patiently waiting for their turn… But they wanted revenge for their brethren Ruby had slaughtered. Sadly for them, the massive hole in place of Ruby’s cunt and ass was completely unusable for either of them - and so was the large exit wound at what was once the stump of Ruby’s neck. But the Grimm weren’t discouraged that easily. Even if the more obvious holes were unusable, there were still ways for them to pleasure themselves using Ruby’s corpse. Bringing Ruby’s dislocated legs back together, one of them began humping the gap between the girl’s thighs - their ample meat providing a nice, warm hole for him to use. And one that was well-lubricated as well - with plenty of blood and ruined insides clinging to it and making it far more slippery.

Another Beowolf climbed on top of Ruby’s body - slipping its erection in between the girl’s fair boobies. It squashed them together with its paws, closing them around its shaft - able to give itself a satisfying titfuck using Ruby’s limp corpse. Its claws cut into the flesh of Ruby’s breasts, opening more red wounds across them - little blood left within the girl to leak out of them. The monster didn’t care that it was hurting Ruby’s milk jugs, though - just fucking the girl’s breasts for as long as it could, its claws digging deeper and deeper into the orbs of fat and titmeat as its climax approached

The remains of Ruby’s sexy body provided the Grimm with far more entertainment - the abuse of Ruby’s corpse continuing up until the rest of team RNJR managed to arrive at the village. At that point, little was left to even call it Ruby anymore - pieces of her corpse scattered across the entire village square. The only way her friends had of identifying her were her weapon and her cape - the knowledge that the gruesome remains they could see belonged to Ruby confirmed by the discarded Crescent Rose.


End file.
